Adventure in the hell & in the konoha
by Det. Rio Scarlet Hunt
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika kucabara, bichula, shugarl dan idamaria berada didunia shinobi? Dan bagaimana pula reaksi naruto, sakura, hinata, dan sasuke saat mereka berada didunia iblis? RnR please ;) / NB: gak pinter bikin summary . . baca aja kalau penasaran ;)


Bagaimana jadinya jika kucabara, bichula, shugarl dan idamaria berada didunia shinobi?

Dan bagaimana pula reaksi naruto, sakura, hinata, dan sasuke saat mereka berada didunia iblis?! RnR please ;)

**Adventure in the hell & in the konoha**

**By Det. Rio Scarlet Hunt**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Defense Devil by Youn in-wan & Yang kyung-il**

**WARNING: aneh,gaje, typo *maybe, AU, OOC, berantakan, abal, EYD, dll.**

**Don't like? Don't read ;)**

**Please click 'BACK' button**

**.**

**\(^-^)/**

**.**

**~(^-^)~**

**..**

**DIKONOHA**

Cahaya Mentari pagi menyinari seisi kamar naruto. Kamar yang berantakan penuh dengan sampah berserakan (dikira TPA.. =,="). Burung-burung didepan jendela kamarnya saling bersahutan gaduh (?). Mungkin burung tersebut bertujuan membangunkan naruto dari tidurnya.

"hoaammm... ngg.. berisik.." ucap naruto sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah naruto.

Tok tok tok

"naruto! Kau sudah siap-siap belum? Jangan bilang kau masih tidur!" teriak gadis itu dari luar.

"ngg.. siapa itu..?" jawab naruto dengan malas.

"naruto! Ini aku sakura! Ayo cepat siap-siap! Yang lain sudah pada menunggu!" teriak sakura (lagi) sambil mengetuk pintu rumah naruto semakin kencang.

"oh.." naruto hanya ber-OH ria dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"naruto! Ayo cepat bangun dan buka pintunya!" teriak sakura.

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Sakura yang sudah menunggunya mulai tidak sabar lagi.

"NARUTOO!" teriak sakura yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Braakkk!

Tiba-tiba Terdengar suara barang pecah (?) (baca: pintu didobrak). Muncul banyak kepulan debu dan asap berterbangan menghalangi penglihatan dari arah pintu dan tembok yang sudah hancur lebur karna ulah sakura. Naruto terbangun seketika dan pergi kearah sumber kegaduhan tersebut dengan malas. Naruto tidak dapat melihat apa-apa selain kepulan asap dan debu. Lalu kepulan tersebut menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan memperlihatkan sosok yang menyeramkan.

"naruto! Aku kehabisan kesabaran karnamu! Tidak akan aku maafkan!" bentak sakura dari arah kepulan tersebut. Mata naruto membulat dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karna badannya masih lemas. "SHANNAROO!" teriak sakura yang memukul naruto dengan ganas tanpa ampun (?)

Setelah kejadian pagi tadi, badan naruto sudah penuh oleh perban. Kali ini sakura dan naruto sudah berada dipintu gerbang konoha bersama hinata dan sasuke.

"na-naruto kun.. kenapa badanmu penuh perban?" tanya hinata polos kearah naruto yang sedang mengeluh sakit karena perbuatan sakura.

"ano.. salahkan dia!" jawab naruto menunjuk kearah sakura.

"apa!? ini semua karna salahmu! Memangnya kau lupa dengan misi kali ini!? Aku sampai harus mendobrak pintu rumahmu karna kau tidak bangun-bangun naruto!" bentak sakura yang sudah mempersiapkan tangannya untuk memukul naruto lagi.

"a-ampun sakura.. badanku sudah sakit kena pukulanmu.. pliss jangan dipukul lagi.. nanti badanku bisa remuk karnamu.." naruto mengemis dikaki sakura sambil menangis dan memasang puppy eyes no jutsu.

"menjauh dari kakiku! Baiklah! Aku akan memaafkanmu" balas sakura yang membuang muka.

"ck, kalian berisik sekali. Kapan kita akan memulai misi ini?" ucap sasuke datar seperti biasa.

"ma-maafkan kami sasuke-kun.." kata sakura.

"hn"

"yosh! Mari kita berangkat!" teriak naruto bersemangat untuk memulai misinya berangkat ke desa sunagakure.

(~^-^)~

* * *

**DIGEREJA TEMPAT IDAMARIA DAN KUCABARA BERISTIRAHAT **

"kira-kira legato sedang apa dikerajaan ya?" Ucap kucabara sambil tiduran santai dikamar yang disediakan idamaria.

"hmm.. tuan, apa tuan mau kedunia iblis?" tanya bichula.

"mungkin.. tapi persediaan dark matter kita kan sangat sedikit" balas kucabara masih tiduran santai sambil melihat tabung dark matter yang isinya tidak lebih dari 1/4 tabung tersebut.

"siapa suruh tuan menghabiskan dark matter yang baru saja didapat." Balas bichula buang muka.

"aku terdesak.. kalau aku tidak memakai dark matter tersebut, aku sudah mati karna berhadapan dengan shinigami kemarin" kata kucabara membela diri.

"kalau begitu, minta bantuan idamaria atau shugarl saja.. mereka juga masih ada digereja ini kan?" balas bichula.

"ah! Aku tahu! Bagaimana jika aku meminta tolong idamaria atau shugarl untuk menolongku pergi kedunia iblis!" kata kucabara semangat yang langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurannya.

"BARUSAN AKU BILANG BEGITU, IBLIS BODOH!" bentak bichula sambil menghajar kucabara.

Setelah pertikaian mereka berdua yang tiada hentinya, kucabara pun mencari shugarl untuk meminta bantuannya. Akhirnya kucabara menemukan shugarl sedang duduk dihalaman gereja.

"hei shugarl! Aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?" sapa kucabara sambil berlari kearah tempat dimana shugarl berada.

"bantuan?" tanya shugarl sambil menghisap rokok dunia iblisnya.

"iya.. bisakah kau menolongku, untuk pergi kedunia iblis?" balas kucabara bersemangat.

"tidak bisa." Jawab shugarl singkat

"huh? Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya kucabara heran.

"dark matter ku sedikit" jawab shugarl singkat (lagi).

"kalau begitu buat apa aku susah payah mencarimu" balas kucabara yang patah semangat (?).

"kau bisa meminta bantuan idamaria." Ucap shugarl yang masih menikmati rokoknya.

"baiklah.. dimana dia?" tanya kucabara.

"cari didalam gereja." Jawab shugarl masih singkat (?).

Kucabara segera berlari masuk kedalam gereja dan mencari idamaria, dan bingo! Ketemu! Langsung saja kucabara menghampiri idamaria yang sedang duduk didepan.

"hei idamaria! Aku minta bantuanmu! Bolehkan?" tanya kucabara semangat.

"bantuan apa?" jawab idamaria polos.

"tolong buka kan pintu gerbang menuju dunia iblis" ucap kucabara yang kelelahan karna berlari sana-sini meminta bantuan (?)

"huh? Memang kau sendiri tidak bisa?" tanya idamaria innocent.

"dark matterku sedikit.. lagipula kalau aku bisa, sudah aku lakukan daritadi tanpa meminta bantuanmu." Jawab kucabara sambil duduk disamping idamaria.

"baiklah, bersiap-siaplah.. aku akan membuka gerbangnya" kata idamaria sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kucabara yang baru saja duduk.

"baru saja duduk.. dia malah pergi" gumam kucabara.

~(^-^~)

* * *

**DIHUTAN MENUJU DESA SUNAGAKURE**

Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang berlompat-lompatan dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya ala ninja (yaiyalah.. mereka kan emang ninja.. ._. *ditabok reader) menuju desa sunagakure untuk menjalankan misi mereka.

"hei.. aku lelah.. istirahat dulu.." kata naruto yang mulai kelelahan.

"baiklah, kita istirahat dulu disini" ucap sakura menghentikan aksi lompat-lompatan mereka (?) ( monyet dong lompat-lompatan? Hohoho~ *dirasengan+shanaro+chidori+jyuuken *)

Tiba-tiba saja, sebelum mereka sempat berhenti dan istirahat, ada sebuah cahaya yang amat terang menyilaukan mata mereka, mereka pun sama sekali tidak dapat melihat dan akhirnya mereka terjatuh dari pepohonan dihutan.

**DIHALAMAN GEREJA**

"kalian sudah siap?" tanya idamaria ke arah kucabara dan bichula.

"ya, kami siap" balas kucabara dengan semangat.

"tunggu dulu." Tiba-tiba saja shugarl datang dan mengatakan sesuatu. "aku juga akan ikut"

"eh? kau ikut? Mau ngapain?" tanya kucabara heran+bingung

"ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan dengan legato disana." Balas shugarl datar.

"baiklah jika kau juga ikut.." balas kucabara santai.

Seketika idamaria mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan membuka pintu gerbang menuju dunia iblis dibantu dengan kucabara.

"sudah selesai.. ayo cepat masuk" kata idamaria sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berempatpun masuk kegerbang tersebut. Ternyata, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka malah masuk kedunia yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Uwaa!" teriak mereka bertiga minus shugarl.

Gubrakk!

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berempat terjatuh ditengah hutan. Bahkan gaya jatuhnya mereka minus shugarl pun sangat gak elit. bichula jatuh tersungkur dan nyungsep ditanah, sedangkan idamaria tersangkut dicabang pohon, kucabara jatuh diatas batu, sedangkan shugarl berdiri tegak dengan gagah diatas batang pohon.

"aw.. sakit.. lho? Ini dimana?" tanya kucabara entah kesiapa.

**SEDANGKAN NARUTO DAN YANG LAINNYA**

Gubrakk!

Mereka berempat jatuh dibebatuan.

Untungnya, sebelum jatuh, naruto sudah membuat bunshin sebanyak mungkin dibawah mereka, jadi disaat terjatuh, mereka tidak merasakan sakit.

"ini dimana?" tanya hinata dan sakura serempak.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hohoho~ ini fict kedua karyaku.. :D *senyum sumringah* kalau gak ada yang review, gak akan aku lanjutin :p

Kucabara: hey, kenapa aku kebagian jatuh diatas batu sih?

Bichula: tau nih author! Salahin authornya! Aku juga masa jatuh nyungsep sih.. gak elit banget =,=

Shugarl: siapa authornya?

Sasuke: tuh yang namanya Mephisto Barto Rio-chan

Kucabara: hey rio! Keluar! *nyiapin pen sword*

Rio: iya mbah.. ampun mbah.. ampun.. *sujud sembah*

Kucabara: gak ada ampun!

Rio: uaa! Tolong! Aku kan cewe! Masa mau dibantai?! Kejam kau kucabara! *kabur*

Naruto: baiklah, kita akhiri saja..

tolong

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
